Raiko (Colorless Memories)
Private Encoded Message "''Salutations Brother, it has been a while since you last heard from me. Your obedience to my absent voice is most appreciated and one I reward you now. '' The Bald Rat in his prudence to gain absolute control has been secretly producing a secret weapon for our brothers and sisters within the Japanese Liberation Front. To which I have enclosed within this message all of the specific details on. Let it be said that the vision I have for this weapon will be most valuable when the time comes to implement our solution for Japan, for the decaying rot that plagues our people, our culture, the land itself. Of course we need to test if this weapon is exactly what our Brother close to Rattie said it was. Take your best and most trusted men to Bald Rat's main factory in Yokohama where it is currently based. I have arranged for an old friend of yours to join you there. He will explain the idea for the testing of this weapon. Thankfully he foresaw the threat that Cornelia bared and moved all our resources, units and personel that made up the core element of The Blood of Samurai. All that balking dog got was the scraps that we fed her. I shall leave the rest to you Brother. We are the true sons of the Rising Sun, First Brother" Raiko Details The Japanese resistance makes use of the Raikō (雷光, lit. Lightning), a completely different and radical design made from different Knightmares. The Raikō was developed by the Japan Liberation Front as a heavy siege weapon. Design and Specifications A massive coil gun built from four Glasgow's or the Burai's variants. It seems to fire a high velocity shell which would release two-dozen steel ball bearings that can tear through Knightmare Frames, as well as most other targets with ease. The four Knightmares are arranged along both sides of the cannon for support, and their heads are attached to a circular disc on the top of the cannon for a 360 degree field of view. The cockpits of the two Knightmares on each side are linked to create a two-seater cockpit. In addition to the main cannon, the arm on the open side of each Knightmare is replaced with linkable cannon, creating four secondary cannons in case the main cannon fails to destroy the target. * General Characteristics Crew: Two Height: 5.03 meters Weight: 22.44 metric tons Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler Design Features 4x Factsphere Sensors 4x Landspinner Propulsion Systems Armament 1x Super Electromagnetic Shrapnel Cannon (Primary weapon) 1x Quad-linked Free-fire Arm Guns (to replace any arms) 4x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens "So you see bother. A weapon like this in our hands would give us a great advantage against our enemies." Private Encoded Message "First Brother... you must forgive me for my blasphemous words for which I am about to preach. I had long thought that death had taken you from this world. The years fighting against Britannia and its ilk have burned away at my resolve and my faith to the creed I foreswore to long ago. I am surrounded by passive people I have called comrades in arms since the day I took up the way of the sword. Brothers with whom I fought beside against the Chinese at Seoul where at the time Colonel Yamashita annihilated General Shang and the 7th Tiger Division. In the inner core of Shanghai that saw Master Genbu's personal slaying of the Tiger Marshal Xingke, China's greatest humiliation since the conquest campaign by Shogun Tokugawa Tadanaga, against Britannia at Karuzawa where Major Tenzin was captured by that purist gnat Gottwald. Those I trained with my sworn brother at the academy. All this eats at my spirit, at my faith in the gods. Tell me Brother... when did they abandon us to this fate? Was it when Master Genbu departed into the underworld? Was it when… they were taken from the Knight of Two's attack on Tokyo? Or was it when that weak-willed Katase succeeded General Kyoshiro after those purist bastards massacred him at Mount Hiei and all those innocent people there that fateful hot summer day? Katase and even Tohdoh, The Man of Miracles, have succumbed to sloth. It should have been us to rescue Kururugi-kun from those Brtiannian scum. Instead our inaction allowed that masked freak to steal our chance. Brother... I cannot abide this anymore. Something must be done... we must remind the world that the spirit of Japan still lives. That we are still here… alive and our hearts bleeding. ...Forgive me Brother... I let my emotions control me and revealed my weak self... it is not the Japanese way to act like this. As always I am yours to command. I shall sally forth and acquire this new weapon for our cause. I look forward to seeing my second in person, seeing his face, hearing his voice for the first time since his departure from our fold 4 years ago... I go back with him since I and Master Genbu found him living in Ueno's park homeless camp... I hope there is still something left of that boy I once knew. We are Japan's Guiding Hand." Lieutenant Colonel Josui Kusakabe, Commander of the Special Forces Assault division, the Japanese Liberation Front. Category:Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Knightmares Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Colored Memories